Zing zing!
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A Dennie oneshot set at the end of the third movie when Dennis and Winnie fall in love and go further and further as the years go by set in Dennis's Pov ratedM for sex; hope you enjoy please review Dennie


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY ZING, ZING IT'S A DENNIS X WINNIE ONESHOT HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA FIC SET AT THE END OF THE THIRD MOVIE WHEN WINNIE CHASES DENNIS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was at the end of the party right after Van Helsing tried to have all the monsters killed by charming that giant squid monster. When Dennis was just standing there minding his own business when his lifelong bff and possible future girlfriend Winnie walked up to him and placed her face against his; "Look at me Dennis, look at me come on there's no denying it" said Winnie as his face went red and he ran off, yelling "No I'm too young to Zing!" Winnie ran straight after him; **DENNIS'S POV:** Is she behind me, oh gosh she is behind me. I mean do I like her, oh goodness I think I do, I'm only five and a half and already have my first Zing; No Papa Drac says that you only Zing once in your life but he still managed to Zing again with Captain Erica, so I guess she's my only Zing; wait why am I standing there when Winnie-My thoughts are cut off as she playfully tackled me, "Like I said Dennis my lovely Zing there's no denying it" said Winnie kissing his cheek like she did before the cruse started. She also kissed his other cheek; "Remember when you used to lick me?" I asked her; "Yes that was before I realised kissing you is a lot more fun than licking you" replied Winnie kissing him again; "Kiss me again and I'll get you back for it" I say, barley able to control my feelings for her, as Winnie kissed him again, just to see if he would actually follow thru; "Right then" I say turning into a bat and picking her up before flying her to my cabin and placing her on the bed.

"Okay Dennis my Zing how exactly are you going to get me back?" asked Winnie teasing me before kissing my cheek again, I lifted her shirt, so that her soft fur was visible then I placed my hands on her belly and started scratching her belly like I do with Tinkles. "HEE EH HE OKAY DENNIS Uncle! Uncle!" she giggled as Dennis stoped and lay down next to her; "Oh and I actually think I am in love with you Winnie" I told her, "You do?" asked Winnie, "Yea, um Winnie is it okay if we become uh Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" I ask nervously. "Yes, Yes Dennis Of coarse I'll be your girlfriend oh and I was just about to ask you the same thing" replied Winnie whispering before kissing me again only this time it was on the mouth, I roll my eyes, and Like my Daddy said to Uncle Wayne and the other monsters before I was born, I just roll with it, and return the kiss. FIVE YEARS LATER. A ten year old Dennis and an eleven Winnie, (Since Winnie is technically older than Dennis by at least a year) Were having a sleepover like they did every weekend and over the holidays; since Wayne and Wanda had gone on another monster cruise and took their children with them so they could put them in the kids club. While Winnie stayed behind so she could spend more time with Dennis at the Hotel; since there was no adult supervision at her home, she'd have to stay with Dennis. Dennis was waking up to find Winnie's arm wrapped around him, Dennis realised he needed the bathroom; as he climbed out of bed and went into his attached bathroom, since Drac wanted his Vampson to have one of the hotel's best luxury rooms; much to Mavis's annoyance and Johnny's jealousy, since he had it since he was three.

 **(Oh and just a quick A/N this is still Dennis's pov, the whole story will be in Dennis's pov)**

I walk into my attached bathroom, and drop my pyjama bottoms and boxers and start peeing in the toilet; when I flush and wash my hands and replace my bottoms so that Winnie won't see my wiener, I walk back into the bedroom to see her sitting on the bed; "Good morning Zing, Zing" said Winnie giggling, "what's so funny?" I asked, "You forgot to shut your bathroom door" replied Winnie, still giggling, "aw shucks, did you see anything?" I ask, "I got a good look at your butt" replied Winnie kissing my cheek, 'Well at least she didn't see my wiener' I thought to myself, "Hey!" I said as Winnie pulled down the front of my pants and boxers and she could see my hard wiener **(QUICK A/N I thought since Dennis is half vampire and immortal so technically he and Winnie would reach puberty a few years early)** both our parents had told us about sex when we were seven but we promised them that Winnie and I wouldn't have sex until we were at least fifteen; Winnie released her grasp on my pants; as I climbed back into bed and cuddled her, before kissing her as she put a hand down my pants and boxers again, "Winnie what're you doing you know we promised both our parents we wouldn't have sex until we're sixteen" I demanded; "who said anything about sex?" asked Winnie, "Ha?" I asked, "Well a hand job wouldn't count as sex would it?" asked Winnie placing her hand further down my pants and tugged on my wiener until that white stuff came out, Winnie removed her hand and giggled as she cuddled into me; hey it's like seven in the morning, so since you're only half vampire the sunlight can't hurt you right?" asked Winnie. "No it can't why?" I asked her; "Just curios since I'm not a vampire so it can't hurt me, and since your mum grandpa and great grandpa are full vampires and can't go in the day light, so they won't be up for probably another eleven hours so how about we watch a movie and then get some breakfast?" asked Winnie.

"Sure what movie?" I asked; "How about Titanic?" asked Winnie; "Okay sounds good I'll be right back" I replied grabbing my wallet and going to the Hotel Library since they rent out DVDs and games along with books. And I headed for the Hotel elevator; and pressed on the 11th floor, once it stopped I walked over to the hotel library; where the giant Liberian was at her desk and bent down to my level; "Good morning Dennis how can I help you?" she asked, "Morning I was wondering If you had Titanic on DVD" I replied; "Well let me check my computer" she said, typing in the details; "Well we have a copy on Blu ray since the regular copy is rented, so is Blu ray okay?" she asked. "Yea I could put it on with my PS4 since it can play Blu ray" I replied, as she pointed over to the DVD and Blu ray section as I walked over and browsed a little, where I came across not only Titanic but the DVD of the first Saw which I had heard of but never actually watched and season 1 to 7 of True blood which I had never heard of, so I picked those up too; and took them over to the counter where I presented my library card and rented them out, "thankyou" I said before walked back over to the Elevator and I went back up to the luxury rooms and walked back into my room where Winnie was waiting; "Hi" I said kissing her cheek. "Hey" she replied as I put my ps4 on and put Titanic on; "I had to get it on Blu ray" I said as I grabbed the controller and pressed the play button. 3 Hours and 14 minutes later the movie credits rolled and Winnie was crying slightly; "You okay?" I asked, "Yea I just can't believe that since this actually happened on how many people died that night" replied Winnie kissing me on the cheek, "How about we get some breakfast or we could watch something else that I rented, I got Saw and the true blood series" I said before showing her the DVDs that I'd borrowed. "Maybe a little later how long do you have them for?" asked Winnie; "Three weeks for DVDs and four weeks for books" I replied as we went downstairs for breakfast.

FIVE YEARS LATER.

A now fifteen year old Dennis and a sixteen year old Winnie were once again having a sleepover. I woke up to find a warm wet feeling in my privet area; I looked under the covers to see Winnie with my dick in her mouth and she was bobbing her head up and down. I rolled my eyes and smiled before laying back and enjoying it; but there was something I had trouble remembering, what was it? "AHH" I moaned cuming down Winnie's throat; as she popped her head up from under the covers with cum dripping down her furry chin, "Um Winnie" I said tapping on my chin to tell her what was on hers. "Happy birthday Zing!" Said Winnie kissing me on the lips, oh that's what I was forgetting it's my fifteenth birthday, as I saw Winnie going under the covers only to kiss my dick then she pulled back my foreskin and dragged her tongue around my exposed pink tip; "I thought I'd wake you with a birthday surprise" said Winnie licking off the remaining bits of cum on my dick; "Oh and I've got another birthday present for you" said Winnie, "What is it?" I asked, Winnie put my dick back in the hole in my boxers only to yank them down completely leaving me nude, since I'd started sleeping shirtless, as she disrobed revealing her tits and pussy; which got me hard again as it always did when Winnie gave me a little morning BJ or Handy; Winnie kissed my lips; then she sat on my lap and she started grinding against me, 'hu she's never done something like that before' I thought to myself not complaining I was really enjoying it but I was just curious as to why she was doing it.

"Are you enjoying this My Zing?" asked Winnie; "oh yes Winnie I am enjoying it" I replied as she rubbed her wet pussy against my dick as the tip entered her slightly; then exited her as she moved in to kiss me and I happily returned the kiss as I reached around and started massaging Winnie's arse. Before giving it a light smack, on both cheeks; "Ready Dennis?" asked Winnie, "Ready for what?" I asked; Winnie rolled her Eyes at me, and giggled as she stopped grinding me and lowered herself onto my dick until the only thing that wasn't inside her were my balls; "ready for us to loos our virginity silly" replied Winnie as she started riding me like a horse; and I rolled her over and started pounding her as fast as I could, "AWOO, AWOO" Winnie howled in pleasure as I pounded her hard and fast. "Winnie, I'm cuming Oh god I love you!" I moaned cuming in her; not caring if I got her pregnant or not. I pulled out and collapsed beside her as I cuddled into her; and she kissed me, "That was amazing" said Winnie, "It sure was" I replied; "Oh and Dennis" said Winnie; "Yea?" I asked, "Happy birthday" she replied; "thankyou Winnie" I said as we got dressed and headed to the lobby and went for a walk around the hotel since the other monsters would've been asleep. THREE YEARS LATER. An 18 year old Dennis was pacing back and forward a look of worry on my, face; since nine months ago I'd accidently gotten my girlfriend Winnie pregnant, who was currently giving birth to my child, since she'd requested the only person to be allowed in the delivery room was the Doctor and nurses. "AHHHH!" I cringed as I heard her scream in agony.

I heard her scream a few more times, until the Door opened; "Dennis you can come in now" said the Doctor. As I entered the room where my girlfriend was feeding our child wrapped in cloth; "Hey" I said walking over; "hey, wanna come meet your son?" asked Winnie, "It's a boy?" I asked excitedly, I secretly wanted it to be a girl but a boy is just as special; and I'd love him just as much; I walked over to see her holding our son suckling on her nipple; "what should we name him?" I asked, "Hmm since he is more wolf than vampire but he has a lot of his father's features like your hair and eyes and nose" Winnie thought carefully, "How about Ned?" I asked, "I think that's perfect" replied Winnie as we both kissed our son's cheeks after he finished feeding; "Oh and I bought something for Ned's beautiful mother" I said kneeling on one knee and opening a velvet square box, revealing a diamond ring, "Winnie werewolf will you marry me?" I asked; "Yes! I will marry you Dennis I love you so much!" squealed Winnie not kissing him only because she didn't want to drop Ned since he was only several minutes old, dropping him might have killed him. 6 MONTHS LATER. Dennis was waiting at an alter for his bride; Ned was with His grandparents who were the guests of course; when Winnie started walking down the aisle with Wayne who shook my hand; "take good care of my Daughter and grandchild son" said Wayne; "I will" I replied as Winnie stood before me in that beautiful white wedding Dress, and Wayne went to sit down with Wanda also amongst the other guests. "Once the priest said everything and Dennis and Winnie said their vows "Do you Dennis Dracula take this woman to be your lawful wedded Wife to have and to hold until death do you part?" asked the priest, "I do" I replied, "And do you Winnie werewolf take Dennis Dracula to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?" he asked once more.

"I do" replied Winnie, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the priest as Dennis and Winnie kissed and people cheered and snapped pictures; "Ladies and Gentlemen may I be the first person to introduce for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Dennis Dracula" said the priest; Dennis Winnie and Ned were now one big happy family. **THE END**.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
